


Kiss Me

by CoraleeBlaze



Series: Originally Posted on Instagram [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Contest Entry, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Licking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's 16th birthday, and he's in love with his big brother. He tries to resign himself to the fact that his love will always be unrequited, unaware that Dean knows, and returns his feelings.<br/>This year, will both brothers get the only thing they truly want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic that I wrote for a contest by @frickledeansfreckles on Instagram. It was originally posted on my Instagram account.
> 
> I am @babyboy.bigbrother on Instagram if you're interested in following me there! :)

 

Sam sighed mournfully as he sat on his bed. It was his 16th birthday, and Dean was out doing who-knows-what, probably with that pretty blonde waitress he'd been flirting with earlier. He'd probably slink back to the motel later, smelling like sex, possibly with a small birthday present for Sam that was wrapped in a brown paper bag. “Probably skin mags,” Sam thought viciously. “Oh well, at least he always remembers the day.” He looked over at the table where a small cupcake with a sad little candle was sitting. One of his teachers at school always made it a point to give her students a little something on their birthdays. “Happy Birthday to me.” he said before taking a bite out of it.

Dean paced back and forth in the motel parking lot. He knew Sam thought he was out carousing, but he'd just needed some time to think. He wanted to do something special for Sam this year – didn't most people make a big deal out of turning 16? – but he wasn't sure what to get him. They didn't have room in the Impala for very many material possessions, and Dean didn't want to get him another book because that would just be taking the easy way out. He sighed as he ran through a mental list of what Sam might enjoy, then he froze as an idea suddenly struck him.

Dean knew Sam had more than brotherly feelings towards him, he'd known ever since Sam was thirteen and had woken him by crying his name in his sleep. At first he had thought that Sam was having a bad dream, but as he looked closer he realized it was a wet dream instead. He hurriedly backed away to his own bed, but he watched Sam more intently after that, noticed how his eyes darkened when Dean was near him, how he panted a bit more than usual when Dean had him pinned during their sparring practices. He tried to put it from his head, after all, Sam was only thirteen, and he was nearly eighteen, but it was always there in the back of his mind. As the years passed and Sam began to grow up, the reasons Dean had for not pursuing a relationship with him started to evaporate.

Dean reclined on the hood of the Impala as he considered the pros and cons of finally admitting to his feelings. He finally decided to just go for it. All in. No turning back. If it backfired, and he was pretty sure it wouldn't, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Mind made up, he walked confidently towards their motel room. Bursting through the door, he took in the sight of Sam stretched out on the bed. “Kiss me.” he blurted.

Sam looked at Dean in confusion as his older brother strode into the room. "Wha...?" His voice cracked, mouth suddenly dry as Dean moved closer and put his hands on Sam's face. "I said, kiss me, Sammy. I've been watching you watch me for years, and besides, you talk in your sleep." Sam blushed. "Sounds like some pretty sexy dreams you have about me, little brother. Point is, I know you want this, want us, and I've thought about it a lot, and now that you're old enough I can't find a good reason not to try it, so kiss me." "Dee..." Sam swallowed hard, "I- you- uh... this isn't just a way to get off for me, y'know. You're right, I do want this, but I want it permanently. If this is just some kind of experiment for you, or if you're doing it just because you know I want it, then don't. Just don't. I can't have you like this just for you to change your mind later." Sam looked pleadingly at Dean, silently begging him to understand.

"Hey" Dean's eyes softened as he gazed at his Sammy's distraught expression, "It's ok, baby boy, I- I'm not real good at talkin' about my feelings, y'know, but," he took a deep breath, "I want this too. I love you, Sammy, I know I don't ever say it, but I. Love. You. So much, and I want you. I want this. So kiss me." Sam searched his big brother's eyes, and found nothing but truth. "Okay." He whispered. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, just a brief brush of skin, then Dean leaned in all the way and pressed his mouth firmly against Sam's. They kissed for a few more seconds, then Sam ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip before gently licking into his mouth. When the kiss began to get sloppier, Dean groaned and pulled back. “You've done this before?” he asked with a slight tone of surprise in his voice. Sam shrugged, “I've kissed a few people, but I haven't done much else.” he replied sheepishly. “I'm probably not even that good of a kisser either.” He smiled weekly up at Dean.

Dean looked at him with heat in his eyes. “Oh, trust me Sammy, you're an awesome kisser, and the fact that you're a virgin in everything else, well,” he took Sam's hand and placed it over his groin, “here's what I think about that!” Sam gasped as his fingers rested on the hard line of Dean's erection. He surged up to meet Dean's mouth with his own again, leaning back onto the bed and pulling Dean down on top of him. They both moaned as their bodies touched. Even through their clothes they could each feel how the other was aroused.

Dean stripped off his shirt, then reached down to pull Sam's off as well. He rubbed his fingers across Sam's nipples, grinning when his little brother arched up beneath him with a high-pitched whine. He kissed Sam's mouth, then laid a gentle line of kisses across his cheek and down his throat. He trailed his lips across Sam's chest until he reached his nipple. He lapped across the tight bud with soft strokes of his tongue before drawing it into his mouth and suckling.

Sam cried out something unintelligible and came, shivers and tremors wracking through his body. Dean raised his head to watch as Sam came undone beneath him. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and he fought to keep from coming himself. The battle was lost as long tanned fingers slipped past the waistband of his jeans and closed around his dick without warning. Dean threw back his head and came with a whimper that he would deny until his last breath. Sam pulled his hand out of Dean's pants with a satisfied smirk. He waited until he held Dean's full attention, then dragged his hand up to his mouth and licked Dean's come off. Dean gulped as his dick made a valiant effort to become hard again, “You are evil.” he groaned. Sam grinned and fluttered his eyelashes. “You think you can get it up again?” he asked innocently. “Gimme a minute.” Dean breathed. Sam smiled and pushed him down on the bed. “Well, maybe this will help.” He undid Dean's jeans and slowly pulled them off before lowering his mouth to lick up Dean's length. Dean gasped, “Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty sure – Oh shit – that'll do it!”

Later that night when they were tangled together in bed, both exhausted and completely sated, Dean turned to plant a gentle kiss on Sam's lips. “Happy Birthday, baby boy.” he murmured. “Thanks Dee.” Sam replied, yawning, “Best birthday ever!” he mumbled into Dean's chest before falling completely asleep. Dean smiled into Sam's hair. “Yeah. Yeah it was.” he whispered. Then he too succumbed to sweet oblivion

 

 


End file.
